Video cameras and relatively simple sensors make it possible to construct mixed modality surveillance systems for large environments. Although the sensors cannot identity objects, the sensors can detect objects in a relatively small area. The identification can be done from the images of videos acquired by the cameras when the images are available.
Storage for videos acquired by such systems can exceed many terabytes of data. Obviously, searching the stored data collected over many months for specific objects, in a matter of seconds, is practically impossible. Therefore, it is desired to locate objects according to motion discrete events detected by simple sensors. Furthermore, it is desired to model and predict the movement of objects from the motion events.